The locker Room
by speshilted
Summary: This story contains YAOI, Slash, lemon, smutt, and incest. Don't like, don't read. What mischeif will Mako and Bolin get up to while Korra is learning air bending? Not for kids. BolinxMako Bolin top


The Locker room.

Disclaimer: the characters used in this work are not mine. They are from avatar the legend of korra

Summary: While korra is doing airbending with tenzin, the boys decide to do some training of their own. This is YAOI do not read if you dont like. The fc also contains extremely graphic sexual encounters between two males and it also contains incest dont like dont read. this is my first fic I don't know where the came from I just wrote it. go easy on me :)

While Korra was Busy with air-bending training with Tenzin , The boys decided to do a little training of their own for the pro-bending tournament. Bolin was already hurling the heavy earth-discs through the air with practiced ease when Mako walked in. Each of the earth-discs hitting their mark in middle of the netting. While Bolin was toughening himself up physically, Mako decided that the Fire-Ferrets cold use some strategy in the next match instead of just 'winging it' like they always do.  
Mako took a seat and started hastily scrawling diagrams and notes occasionally taking a break and looking up every once and a while to ponder a new idea or remember previous matches.  
Meanwhile Bolin stopped with target practice and switched to press-ups. His strong, muscled arms bulging with every rep with a thin shine of sweat glinting of the powerful benders temple. He let his eyes wander to his brother. Catching glimpses of his brother's cut jawline and smooth, pale skin. His striking amber eyes catching the morning sun. Bolin had only just started having these thoughts about his brother, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist.  
"Bolin?" Bolin snapped out of his daydreaming, "yeah?" "you were staring at me..." replied Mako"oh sorry..hehe"  
Mako just shrugged it off as one of his brothers little eccentricities and got up from the table and wandered over to the weights, Unaware of Bolin's staring. Mako peeled off his outer layer of clothing leaving him in just his pants and a tight, white singlet, revealing his well built frame, his taught biceps lifting the bar with ease as Bolin watched the spectacle.  
Mako was so engrossed with perfecting his technique that he was completely oblivious to his brother's ever-watching eyes.  
While the brothers were focused on their...activities.., Mako propositioned Bolin for a friendly one-on-one sparr and the earth bender agreed to the elder's offer. Both benders removed their upper layers for a better range of motion, leaving the two shirtless with a shine of sweat from their earlier work-outs. Mako had more of an athletic build than Bolin due to the movements of fire-bending that required him to twist and turn as well as deliver a powerful strike. Mako had a deep 'v' cut that followed down beneath the waistband of his pants with a chiseled six-pack and solid pecs to match. However, earth-bending had left Bolin with a very stocky build with much of his bulk in his arms and chest but he still had a well defined set of ab's to rival his brothers'.  
At the sight of his brothers hairless torso, Bolin gulped and blew the tuft of hair that always peeped out from his fringe. Mako took advantage of Bolin's distraction and launched a quick fire blast at his opponent's feet in the hope of ruining Bolin's solid foundation but he dodged and countered with a quick earth-disc to the fire-bender's face. Mako dodged this attack matrix style, 'limbo-ing' beneath the projectile. This gave Bolin a perfect view of his brother's well sculpted body and instead of finishing the fire-bender off, he had to worry about a rather large...problem... Growing in his tightening pants. This resulted in a well placed fire-ball to Bolin's face, knocking him to the floor.  
"what's with you today Bo' ?" yelled Mako, "Your so distracted, maybe we should call it a day...". After recovering, Bolin tried to cover his tightening pants with his hands as he sat up. "Yeah, I think that would be best." Replied Bolin.  
Mako picked up a towel, slung it over his right shoulder and left for the locker-room. Bolin's gaze never leaving the fire-bender's back and perfect arse as he was leaving. After thinking for a while, Bolin followed his brother into the locker-room only to find Mako in a pair of tight red boxer-briefs that hugged his package perfectly. "B-Bolin... Why are you look..."-began Mako when his brother closed the distance between them and slammed his lips onto Mako's. Mako yelped in surprise, giving Bolin the opening he needed to invade his brothers mouth. While exploring the fire-benders cavern, Bolin dragged his calloused hands down his brother's back tracing every valley between his muscles, traveling lower and lower down the fire-benders back until Bolin was clutching his arse cheeks.  
Bolin broke the kiss after the need for oxygen was too great. "This is why I'm distracted" said Bolin In between kisses down his brother's neck. Everything was going too fast for Mako so he just decided to go along with it and see where they would end up. Mako rolled his head back in pleasure as his brother had made his way down to his firm pec's and begun sucking his nipple. Bolin had begun running his hands up and down his brother's sides and he swapped nipples and continued his actions. As Mako was being attacked by his brother's talented mouth, his cock began to form a tent in his tight underwear so he sat down on the bench in the locker-room placing his right hand in Bolin's soft black hair and his left hand behind him, supporting his weight as he leaned back enjoying Bolin's mouth.  
Bolin decided to suck on his brother's nipple as well as caressing it with his tongue and occasionally biting. When Mako relocated to the bench, he took it as a sign to go lower and continue his ministrations to the perfect set of ab's before him. Mako let out a soft moan from his lips as Bolin used his tongue to trace the valleys between his abs and explore his belly button with the talented muscle. Mean while Bolin was still exploring Mako's firm body with his hands as he traveled up and down the front of the fire-bender's hairless torso teasing his hard nipples every nice and a while. Bolin could feel his brother's hardening erection through the soft fabric of Mako's, now extremely tight boxer-briefs, digging into his body.  
Mako was bucking his hips into Bolin's torso in the hope of gaining some friction to relieve some of the pressure in his groin. To help get the message to Bolin, he applied pressure to the top of Bollin's head urging him lower. But Bolin had other ideas. He moved his hands down to the fire-bender's hips and bean teasing his skin with his thumbs. He then began to lick, suck and bite at Mako's 'v' lines. Mako moaned at the teasing and Bolin eventually gave in and moved lower.  
Bolin began by rubbing Mako's erection through his underwear earning him an approving moan in response. Bolin then ever-so-slowly hooked his thumb at the top of the waistband of Mako's boxer-briefs and slowly peeled away the confining article of clothing letting Mako's nine inch member spring free and slap Bolin's chin. Mako let out a sigh of relief and Bolin looked up at his brother with a grin. Mako's pubic hair was nearly trimmed so that there was a small black patch above the base of his manhood. Mako's uncut cock had a curve, so that his shaft bent upwards a little with a thick head with a small collection of pre come at the tip.  
Bolin gave Mako's manhood a few long pumps and he began teasing the amber-eyed teen by just licking the salty precum from the tip. He then continued to just suck on the sensitive head using his tongue to explore the tip, the tastebuds from Bolin's tongue creating just enough friction to make the fire-bender stutter our Bolin's name. Upon hearing this, Bolin proceeded to cup his brother's hairless balls in his fingers and roll them around in his hands making Mako moan in delight.  
Mako became impatient with the younger earth-bender's teasing, so he (quite literally) took matters into his own hands and forcefully thrust himself into his brother's unsuspecting mouth. "UUUMMMMFFFFF!" Bolin yelled around his cock, having to deepthroat. "Ahhhh! Bolin! That's soo good!" Mako exclaimed in pleasure as he grabbed the back of his brother's head and bucked wildly. Bolin soon adjusted to the feeling and actually started to enjoy it. The feeling of his nose being tickled by the small patch of his brother's pubes as his brother thrust into his mouth, the head of Mako's cock sliding past the back of his throat.  
"B-Bolin...I'm gonna... I'm gonna...CUM!" yelled Mako in his ecstasy as he thrust hard and deep into the earth-bender's throat. Mako let out ropes and ropes of his thick cum squirt down his brother's throat forcing Bolin to have to swallow it all down as Mako released into his throat. Mako ejaculated so much that the cum overflowed as he pulled out and Mako's thick, white seed dribbled out of the corner of Bolin's mouth.  
"Wow Bolin! I didn't..."- started Mako when Bolin suddenly kissed him with a mouthful of his own cum. Mako kissed back and the both shared the rest of the cum. The two then just stood there looking into each others eyes still comprehending what just happened between them.  
Mako realized that Bolin still had a painfully hard erection so Mako decided to return the favour. Mako began by sucking on Bolin's neck, savoring the taste of the earth-bender's sweat, leaving him with a hickey. "now you're mine Bo' " declared Mako as he captured his brother in a passionate kiss. While the two tongues were battling for dominance, Mako slowly grazed his hands down his brother's bare torso, savoring the feeling of the earth-bender's powerful muscles beneath his fingertips. Mako kept traveling down Bolin's body until he got to the earth-bender's pants. Mako slowly pulled at the laces one-by-one gazing into his brothers deep green eyes throughout. When the laces were out, Mako knelt down and stripped Bolin of his pants.  
"Not bad Bolin. That's a nice bulge you got there." Remarked Mako as he grabbed his brother's hard shaft through his black boxer-briefs. Mako gave Bolin's length a few tugs through the material of his underwear. "That's it Mako...Just like that."  
Spurred on by his brother's moaning, Mako latched onto the waistband of his brother's underwear with his teeth and and rid him of the offending layer. "That's soooo much better bro." sighed Bolin. Mako looked up at his brother's hard-on he was surprised to find a monster ten inches of his brother's erect cock looking back at him. "Wow Bolin! How do you fit that thing in your pants?" "I-I...ummmmm...AAHHH!"- Bolin was interrupted when his brother suddenly started sucking his balls while his hand was working his length.  
After sucking Bolin's balls, Mako then proceeded to try and fit all of the earth-bender's length in his mouth but he couldn't so he just worked the tip with his tongue. "Shit!" cussed Bolin, his head rolled back in pleasure. Mako then popped Bolin's cock out from his cheek and began stroking the erection listening to Bolin's moans.  
Bolin then laid his brother down on the bench and had Mako suck on his fingers while he kissed his way down Mako's body. Bolin then took his fingers out of Mako's mouth and settled himself between the fire-bender's legs, hooking both of Mako's legs over his shoulders. Bolin propped himself above Mako, supporting his weight on his hands either side of Mako's head. They lied there for a while looking into each others eyes until Bolin leaned down and engaged Mako in a passionate kiss, slowly lubing his brother's tight entrance with a saliva coated finger. When Bolin thought Mako was ready, he pushed the finger in a little, feeling Mako squirm in discomfort beneath him. When Mako calmed down, Bolin pushed the whole finger in, preparing his brother for what was to come. Bolin then added another finger, stretching, loosening Mako's entrance.  
When Bolin was finished with the preparations, he gave Mako a passionate kiss. While still lip-locked, something much bigger than a finger rubbed against Mako's hole and slowly entered past the tight ring of muscle. Mako screamed into his brother's mouth as he pushed all the way in. In a fluid movement, Bolin was completely inside is brother.  
Mako writhed in agony as his tightness was filled with one thrust. Eventually the pain turned to pleasure and Mako ground his hips against the earth bender signaling him to continue. Bolin slowly began to thrust in and out of his brother while looking into his bright amber eyes. Bolin loved the way mako felt around him, Mako's tight heat squeezing his shaft with every thrust. Bolin readjusted himself so that he got a different angle.  
"Ahhh! Holy shit Bo'! What did you do?!" yelled Mako in the throes of his pleasure. But Bolin just looked down at him and smirked, knowing that his cock found his sibling's prostate and he knew just what to do with it. Bolin turned Mako on his side so that Bolin could grab hold of his brothers leg to get better leverage. Each thrust hitting that spot inside Mako's not-so-virgin hole.  
Bolin began to run out of patience and self control as he sped up his wild thrusting going as fast and as deep as he could get. Mako screamed in pure ecstasy as Bolin gave the deepest thrust yet, right into his prostate with enough force to make Mako cum without touching his length, shooting ropes and ropes of cum onto his well built torso and clamping his arse milking the intruding length inside him. Bolin came with a low, guttural, groan from the feeling of his brother clamping around him causing Bolin to pump his hot seed deep into his brothers hole. There was so much cum that it even leaked out around his cock inside Mako's hole.  
Both teens were panting from their recent release as they lay down on the bench, spooning, with Bolin still inside his brother not wanting to take it out.  
"I love you Mako." whispered Bolin into Mako's ear  
"I love you too Bo'."


End file.
